A Strawberries Dragon
by zx14ninja
Summary: After the winter war Momo and Rangiku left Toushirou alone to suffer. Abondoned he steps out onto thin ice only to find a certain strawberry there to pull him back. But 15 years later the return of an old enemy brings trouble in more ways then one. Yoai!
1. Chapter 1

Pairings in this story

Main pairing: Ichigo X Hitsugaya

Side parings: Renji X Rukia

(Possibly) Ikkaku X Yumichika

I may change the rating of this story, I don't think I will put any lemons; I'm not yet comfortably with writing those yet (sorry for my cowardice), but I do get pretty dark later on, so if the rating needs to be changed, let me know in a review, (Which I greatly encourage) for those that are reading Sickness, I am unfortunately stuck and do not know if I will continue, Sickness was not very well planed out, but don't worry! This one I actually have a plan for! I myself am shocked. Now without further ado, (Drum roll) the story!

Oh sorry, one more thing, I do not in any way shape or form own Bleach

* * *

The snow crunched under his feet as he numbly walked through the trees. It was over, they were gone, they had left him here and weren't coming back, that much was clear. The war was over and done with; Aizen was dead at Ichigo's hand and Gin by his own. But even if the war was won he had most definitely lost.

The two that made up his world, his sister and his best friend had left, unable to cope with the loss of those who had betrayed them. Shortly after their departure came the final blow, the death of his granny. He had returned to his home in the Rukongai only to find the once warm place filled with love and comfort from the old women living there now cold and desolate as his heart had become. It was the last straw, his heart couldn't take anymore abandonment, Kusaka, Momo, Rangiku, Granny, they had all left him here, alone, so alone.

He stopped and looked out over the frozen lake before him. The ice covering the water would be thin enough that at the center even under his light weight it would break.

No more thoughts, no more hesitation, he had made up his mind, and he stepped out onto the slick ice.

It seemed fitting, almost ironic that he should die at the hands of the very element he controlled. He took another step, and another, and another, the ice creaking under his weight.

"Toushirou."

He stopped halfway out to his death, and glanced back to see the vivid orange hair of the substitute Soul Reaper.

"Go away." He murmured and took another step.

"Not until you turn around and come back." came the stubborn reply.

"Why should I?" another step.

"Because people still need you and it's not fair for you to just leave them like this."

"There is no one, they are all gone, now leave me be" the ice creaked dangerously under his feet.

"Yes there is! I need you Toushirou, I. Need. You."

He stopped and slowly looked back over his shoulder to the strawberry's serious brown eyes staring at him desperately.

"I need you Toushirou, now please come back, please come home, I know you kink its empty, but its now, I'm here and I won't abandon you."

"Promise?" the voice was so soft that Ichigo almost didn't hear him.

"I swear on my soul."

For a few minuets that seemed to stretch on to eternity the small boy stood there unmoving while the ice creaked threateningly beneath him. Then he turned and slowly walked back to the one waiting for him. As his feet left the treacherous ice and returned to the snow Ichigo smiled and held out his hand. Toushirou slowly took it, once more; he would try once more and trust this seemingly honest offer, after all the ice would always be her should his poor abused heart decided it had had enough.

* * *

10 years later

"Ichigo you baka."

Ichigo looked up to see his pretty boyfriend standing in his office door glaring at him. The newly appointed captain of the 9th division racked his brain trying to figure out what he could have done this time. His mind came up blank.

"Alright, I give, what I do?"

Toushirou sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo who cleans the house?"

"Um, you do"

"And who puts up the laundry?"

"You do." Ichigo said, by now completely lost.

"And who puts up the socks in your sock drawer?"

Ichigo felt his stomach plummet when he realized where Toushirou was going with this. "Y-you do"

"Yes I do, so next time you try to hide something form me pick a better hiding spot." Toushirou told him as he pulled out a small black velvet box. Ichigo stared at the box for a few seconds and then looked back up at Toushirou's expressionless face.

"You're right, I am a baka."

Ichigo stood and walked over to stand in front of Toushirou. Taking the box from his lover's hands Ichigo took a deep breath and was about to kneel when Toushirou jumped up and flung his arms around the strawberry's neck.

Startled Ichigo automatically caught the much smaller boy.

"Yes" Toushirou breathed in his ear, burying his face into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo laughed "You don't even know if that was what I was going to ask!"

Toushirou pulled away slightly form his so that he could see Ichigo's face. Ichigo leaned forward and kiss the captain on the lips. "Good thing I was asking." He murmured in Toushirou's ear. Toushirou smiled and nuzzled Ichigo's neck again.

"Shouldn't you two at least try to keep P.D.A to a minimum in your own offices?"

Toushirou and Ichigo looked up to see Renji and Rukia standing in Ichigo's office door way. Renji had been made Captain of the 5th squad and Rukia was now Ukitakes vice-captain. With a sigh Toushirou released his hold around Ichigo's neck and slid back to the floor, his hands sliding down onto Ichigo's chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He was about to tell Renji he could go to hell when Rukia let out a gasp. She ran forward and snatched to ring box out of Ichigo's hand.

"You finally asked him!" she shouted excitedly. Opening the ring box her eyes grew to the size of saucers and suddenly she grabbed the smaller captain's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger.

The ring was a simple silver band with a small aquamarine crystal at the center. It was elegant yet sublet, somewhat like Toushirou himself.

Rukia was now smiling happily "I'm the maid of honor of course." She informed the now engaged couple.

"Now wait a minute!" Ichigo managed to choke out before being silence by the look on Rukia's face.

"While we're at it, I call best man." Renji told them.

"Do we get any say in our own wedding plans?!?" Ichigo shouted exasperated.

"Of course we do." Toushirou said in a calm voice before turning to Rukia, "Ichigo is wearing the dress." He told her in a serious voice. For a moment everyone just stared at him then burst into laughter, Ichigo protesting between laughs.

* * *

Ichigo's very annoyed note

Look's like Zx has decided to make another fanfic about me and Shirou. While I don't mind that we're getting married, I do mind that I have to wear a dress! A DRESS! Come on people! Everyone knows Toushirou's on the bottom! He's the one that should wear the dress; I'm going to kill Zx!

Authors note:

Zx14ninja: (reading Ichigo's note) oh, how nice, another death threat, get in line Ichigo.

Ichigo: You bet another death threat! How dare you put me in dress!

Zx14ninja: Um, Ichigo . . .

Ichigo: (Now ranting) Toushirou should be the one in the dress! For starters he smaller, so it would be easier to fit him in a dress!

Zx14ninja: Ichigo . . .

Ichigo: (Still ranting) and Toushirou is most defiantly the girl of this relationship! Hell, he was even the damsel in distress at the being of this story and . . .

Zx14ninja: ICHIGO!

Ichigo: WHAT?

Zx14ninja: (points to something behind Ichigo)

Ichigo: (spins around)(gulp) oh, uh, hey baby, um, haha . . .

Toushirou: (eye twitching) Damsel in distress hu? (Points Hyormar at Ichigo's very sensitive area) You're about to become a 'damsel in distress'.

Ichigo: now Toshirou, y-you don't want to do that, right . . .

Toushirou: why not? Then you won't feel so bad about wearing the dress because you'll be the 'girl' of this relationship.

Ichigo: N-no Toushirou, NO! HELP SOMEONE! HEL-

Zx14ninja: well you can't say I didn't try to warn him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait on the update! Normally I update every weekend but unfortunately my computer was sick and I could not get on to update, hopefully there will be no more problems, but I make no promises. :( But the good news is that all of this story is written out, the bad news is I still have to type it up.

_Flashbacks and thoughts _Flashbacks will be longer and marked

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he stood in front of a walk way that led to a small secluded cottage. He honestly didn't really want to invite them but he knew how much it would mean to Toushirou if they came. As he slowly walked up the path his thoughts went to a conversation he had had with his fiancé before setting out to find them.

*Flashback*

"_To be honest I don't care either way" Toushirou told him as they lounged together on the tenth division couch. _

"_Of course you do Toushirou; I know you still care about them."_

_Toushirou rolled over in Ichigo's arms so he could look Ichigo in the eye. _

"_Maybe, but still they made it clear that they wanted nothing more to do with the Soul Society and even though it would be nice to have them here I see no reason to force them to return to a place that caused them so much pain."_

_Ichigo gently stroked his tiny lovers face._

"_You sure?"_

_Toushirou swallowed and nodded saying "Besides, I don't need them anymore, I have you."_

*Flashback end*

No matter what Toushirou said Ichigo knew how badly he missed the two absent women in his life. He also knew Toushirou kept close tabs on their wear bouts making the task of finding them even easier seeing as how they had promised to let the Soul Society monitor and track them at all times.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo raised his hand to knock only to have the door open up beneath his hand and he found himself face to face with Rangiku.

"Go away Ichigo, whatever problem the Soul Society is having they can deal with it on their own." She made to shut the door but Ichigo stuck his arm out and shoved the door back open.

"Now hold on a second! You don't even know it that's . . ."

"We don't care, it doesn't matter what you have to say, just leave."

"Not even if it's about Toushirou?!" He asked, glaring.

For a moment Rangiku paused and then said

"No, not even for him."

The door closed and this time Ichigo didn't try to stop it. For a few seconds he just stood there, shocked, how could they? How could they not care about Toushirou?!?

Ichigo walked back down the path holding his anger in check only by shear will power. He was so upset that he didn't even notice the figure standing in the shadow of a tree.

"I take it they're not coming."

Ichigo let out a yelp of surprise and wiped around to find Toushirou standing only a few feet from him.

"Jesus! Give me a warning next time! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ichigo yelled while trying to get his heart rate to return to normal.

"My apologizes."

Toushirou fell into step beside Ichigo.

"How did you know I would be here?" Ichigo asked

"I didn't, I merely guessed that since you had already informed your family of the wedding that the only reason you would be going to the world of the living would be to ask Momo and Rangiku to the wedding."

Ichigo sighed "Yeah, look, I know you said that it didn't matter if they were there or not but I also know that you still care about them."

Toushirou stopped suddenly and Ichigo turned to see his lover staring at him with wide eyes. Then he laughed softly and smiled.

"This is why I love you, you baka, thanks."

Ichigo smiled and held out his hand which Toushirou took before the two of them returned to the Soul Society.

* * *

The days leading up to the wedding were to say the least, hectic. Ichigo and Toushirou both had decision to make such as who would take whose last name. In the end they decided to keep their last names in order to prevent confusion, having two captains with the same last name would cause problems when it came to signing and delivering papers.

The next issue was what they would wear; this issue was solved more quickly because both Toushirou and Ichigo refused to wear a dress so instead they would both wear traditional kimonos.

On and on it went, once they had come to a decision on one thing another problem would pop up. At one point Toushirou asked Ichigo if they could forget the wedding and elope. Ichigo had been extremely tempted by the idea but had a feeling that Rukia would kill them if they did.

The day of the wedding, June 25th was a sunny warm day and which was a blessing since the wedding was going to be outside.

Three hours before the start of the wedding Toushirou found himself curled up in a corner of the room he was supposed to be changing in with his knees up against his chest as he tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. There was a knock at the door and he heard Rukia ask if she could come in.

"Yes" Toushirou croaked, his voice cracking with nerves.

Rukia opened the door, spotted him in the corner and went to sit next to him. Ever since the departure of Momo and Rangiku and the beginnings of Ichigo's and his relationship, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika had all become very close friends of the small captain.

"If it makes you feel any better the last time I saw Ichigo he was throwing up and shouting something like 'we should have eloped.'" She told him causing Toushirou to laugh shakily.

"See, you're already doing better then he is." Rukia said while gently tugging up "Now go get ready."

She left, leaving Toushirou alone to change.

Toushirou kimono was pure white and tied with blue obi that complemented his eyes where as Ichigo's was just the opposite, blue with a pure white sash. The wedding was mercifully quick for Ichigo and Toushirou, as promised; Rukia was the maid of honor and Renji the best man. The head captain did the vows and when it came to the kiss the two newly weds were a bit too enthusiastic but other than that the wedding went smoothly. The only thing missing for an otherwise perfect day was Momo and Rangiku.

Toushirou felt their absent keenly and as the wedding party commenced he could not help but to think that they should be here.

* * *

Captain of the 12th division Mayuri Kurotshuchi's note

My dearest reader now that you have finished reading this ridicules story would you mind donating your self to some of my researcher? I promise to limit my life threatening experiments to only one a day and good meal and board! This is a superb offer if I do say so myself and you will be helping to further science! There is simply no way that you can pass up this offer! Oh and I suppose I should thank you for your review to this worthless fanfiction. Now give me your bodies!

Author's note

Zx14ninja: Oi! Captain Freaky! What the hell are you doing telling my reader to become part of you weird experiments!

Captain Kurotshuchi: (indigently) How dare you refer to me as 'Captain Freaky'!

Zx14ninja: Well it's true! And besides I can never remember your name anyways.

Captain Kurotshuchi: You insolent brat!

Zx14ninja: Thanks for the complement, back to the subject; you are not allowed to use my readers in your stupid experiments! Go find someone else to your ginny pig!

Captain Kurotshuchi: I shall do whatever I wish to do! You cannot order me about, I am a Captain!

Zx14ninja: (shakes head) you many be a captain, but you sure are freaky, just go back to play in your little lab Captain Freaky and quite bother me and my readers!

Captain Kurotshuchi: But . . .

Zx14ninja: No! No Buts! Now out! And quite complaining or I'll put you in time out! (beats him over the head with a science book)

Captain Kurotshuchi: (running out of the room) Ok! Ok! I'm going! I'm going! Sheesh, who knew science could give one such a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years later after marriage

Toushirou let out a muffled groan as he opened his eyes; he rolled over and snuggled into the person lying next to him. He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his slender form

"Good morning." Ichigo murmured into Toushirou's ear.

"Mmmmm . . ." was the only response Ichigo got from his tiny spouse who curled himself even closer to Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled, he was very tempted to lay back down himself but he did have work to do. Gently extracting himself form Toushirou, who moaned in protest, Ichigo went in search of food.

"Hey Mai!" The strawberry called as he walked in to the dinning room while trying his white robe closed.

"Yes Master?" a girl who looked to be about late teens appeared form the hall that led to the bathroom.

"Could you tell Ryou to make breakfast? I'm gonna try to wake up sleeping snowy in there" he asked, gesturing to the bedroom behind him.

"Sleeping who?" came an icy voice behind him. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Toushirou leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Um, nothing, nothing at all." Ichigo stuttered.

"Hmph, right, just for that I get to take a bath first, without interruption."

Smirking the smaller captain walked past Ichigo and into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Looking back at Mai who was trying not to laugh he asked her "What do ya think my chances are?"

Mai gave up and broke down laughing.

* * *

Toushirou settled himself down at his desk in the tenth division office. The last few years had been the best of his life; he was happy, really happy. Even so Momo's and Rangiku's refusal to even considered coming to his wedding, their abandonment, still cut like a knife into his heart.

Rifling through the mounds of papers he sighed he really did need to get a new lieutenant before he drowned in the sea of papers.

* * *

Ichigo glared at Renji, the pineapple was begging him to go on a mission in the world of the living that he had been assigned to.

"Come on Ichigo! Rukia and I have been planning this for weeks!"

Ichigo sighed "alright fine, when do I need to leave?" he asked giving in.

"Um, like five minutes ago."

"Renji!"

* * *

Stepping out of the senkaimon Ichigo headed off to the arrancar spiritual pressure. The arrancar there wasn't overly powerful and he defeated it easily, he was about to return to the soul society when a sword went through his chest.

Almost in slow motion Ichigo looked over his should to see the fighting green eyes of Ulquiorra.

"Uhg!"

The sword was pulled ruthlessly from his chest and raised for another attack but Ichigo dogged the blow, a hand coming up to the whole in his chest.

_Damn! Why the hell didn't I sense him?!?!_

Coughing up blood Ichigo looked for an escape root, he needed to get out of here. Ulquiorra flew towards him again and Ichigo just barely managed to block the sword that was aimed for his head. The force of the blow sent him flying backwards into the forest below. Ichigo smashed into a tree with bone breaking force. He slid down pitifully, blood dripping, vision burling.

_No! It can't end like this! I can't leave Toushirou!_

Even as he registered that though blackness took him and the last thing he saw was Ulquiorra expressionless face as he moved in for the kill.

* * *

Toushirou walked home as the sunset, he hadn't seen Ichigo since this morning. Renji had said that he had left for a mission in his place, but Ichigo should have been back by now.

He declined dinner when Mai asked if he was hungry, he was too worried to eat. In the end he tried to go to sleep only to find he couldn't. Finally he went to wait for Ichigo to come home on the couch.

Toushirou awoke to find himself still lying on the couch. Rubbing his he sat up and realized with a sinking heart that Ichigo didn't come home last night.

Numbly he took a bath and left to see Renji without eating breakfast. He fought the panic rising in his chest as he made his way to the fifth division office.

"Renji?" Toushirou croaked as he walked into the office.

Renji looked up at him "Toushirou? What's up?"

"Ichigo didn't come home last night." The tiny boy whispered struggling to keep himself together.

Renji's eyes widened in shock and he quickly stood

"Let's go"

* * *

Toushirou looked fanatical around the serene forest.

_Ichigo where are you?!?!?! _

Ichigo's mission was in this area and yet they could find not trace of the soul reaper captain. As he made his way through the trees he froze suddenly.

"No" Toushirou whispered hoarsely. The tree before him had an ominously large blood stain at its base along with a bloody piece of fabric that used to be white.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Toushirou gasped as he staggered forward and went to his knees. Trembling hands grasped the blood soaked fabric as he began shaking violently.

"He can't be, he can't be gone, Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO!!!!!!"

* * *

Kisuke Urahara's note

Why hello there dear readers! As you can see poor Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo are in quite a pickle, and as such you should review to help them out. Also Zx14ninja wants you to know that she thanks you for all the other reviews. So thanks, bye!

Authors note

Zx14ninja: hm, that was actually a good note, Mr. Hat and Clogs.

Urahara: Why thank you Zx, I'm always glad to be of service (smiles innocently)

Zx14ninja: I see (looks at him suspiciously) I don't trust you.

Urahara: why Zx! Such a horrible thing to say! What have I ever done to deserve such treatment? (Pulls out his fan)

Zx14ninja: lots of things I'm sure

Urahara: That's not true! I'm the most trust worthy person you could ever meet!

Zx14ninja: If you say so . . .

Urahara: I do say so! But since I did such a good note you think it would be too much trouble if I advertised some of my newest products on your fanfic story?

Zx14ninja: I knew you had an another motive


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh" Ichigo moaned as he opened his eyes, wincing in pain.

"Where the hell am I" he muttered weakly as he struggled to sit up, pain shot through his body and he back onto the bed with a groan.

"Oh, you're awake." Said a familiar voice.

Ichigo turned his head to see Momo Hinamori standing to next to the bed.

"What the hell happened?" he asked her, the last thing he remembered was Ulquiorra standing over him.

"We saved you sorry ass, that's what happened."

Ichigo looked over and saw Rangiku leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Ulquiorra was about to make mince meat out of your hide when we happened to come along and chase him off." She elaborated seeing Ichigo's confused look.

"Thanks" he croaked and closed his eyes again only to have them fly back open.

"How long have I been out?!?!?!" he cried, feeling panic rising in his chest.

"Um, about three days." Momo answered, perplexed by Ichigo's sudden desperation.

"Three days?!?! I've been here for three days?!?! Does the Soul Society know?!?!" Ichigo yelled eyes widening.

"No" Rangiku told him with a sigh

Ichigo moaned when her heard the answer he feared.

"I have to go, he must be so worried!" the strawberry mumbled as he struggled to stand up only to have Momo push him back down.

"Chill Ichigo!" Rangiku yelled "you're not yet healed enough to moving around!"

"You don't understand! You have to get in contact with the Soul Society! You have to tell them I'm alright!"

"Look Ichigo we haven't been in contact with the Soul Society for fifteen years and we're not starting now just because you demand it! In a few days you'll be on your way, alright?" Rangiku told him and without waiting for a response she and Momo left the room, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Toushirou stared blankly at the papers on his desk. So far there had been no luck in locating his missing spouse. As a result Toushirou hadn't eaten or sleep in three days; he was practical sick with worry. How could Ichigo do this to him?!? Didn't he know Toushirou's whole world revolved around him?!?

Toushirou closed his eyes, some of the others already felt that Ichigo was lost, but he refused to believe it until he saw a body. If that did happen, well let's just say he didn't intend to stick around.

With a sigh he opened his eyes and looked back down at the map of the area where Ichigo had disappeared. Suddenly a spot on the map caught his eye. He stood, it was time to pay a visit to two people he hadn't seen in a very long time.

Toushirou sensed Rangiku's spiritual pressure as he flashed stepped lightly onto the branch of a tree. Rangiku must have gone shopping and was returning home.

He leaped out in front of her without hesitation, causing the woman to let a startled gasp and her hand went to her zanpaku-to but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Where's Ichigo?" Toushirou demanded gazing at her coldly. She blinked, clearly surprised by the question and then her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Anger and pain flared up inside of him.

"Yes you do! Don't toy with me! Don't you dare! Damn you Rangiku, Damn you! Can't you be satisfied with destroying me once?" he shouted at her, trembling with suppressed rage.

For a few minutes they stared at each other and then Rangiku gave in, "He's at my place" she mumbled.

"Good, let's go" Toushirou said curtly and without waiting for a response headed off to Momo's and Rangiku's house.

The door to the small house burst open startling Momo. She whirled around to see a frightened looking Rangiku and a very pissed looking Toushirou standing in the doorway. Without so much as a 'may I' Toushirou stormed past her and into the room where Ichigo was. There came the resounding sound of a smack and the alarmed women ran into the room to find Toushirou standing over Ichigo who was rubbing his red cheek.

"Ow!" Ichigo moaned

"If you ever do that to me again I swear I will kill you myself!" Toushirou shouted angrily, "do you have any idea what you've put me through? I was afraid you were dead Ichigo! Dead! D-E-A-D!"

Toushirou might have continued his rant but Ichigo pulled him down into a very passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry Shiro, I promise never to disappear like that again." Ichigo breathed when they broke apart. Toushirou sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess you're forgiven." He muttered. Ichigo smiled slightly and cupped Toushirou's cheek in one hand. Toushirou closed his eyes and leaned into Ichigo's palm.

"You've lost weight and there are huge bags under your eyes baby." Ichigo noted in a concerned voice. "I'm so, so sorry I put you through this."

Toushirou was about to respond when a shout behind them drew their attention.

"What eh hell are you two doing?!?" Rangiku shouted Momo's eyes where as wide as saucers.

Ichigo and Toushirou looked over at the two women, perplexed by their reactions.

"What does it look like were doing?!?" Toushirou snapped angrily. Ichigo sighed and pulled Toushirou down onto the bed with him, he was tired and his injures where starting to hurt.

"We'll explain when we wake up" Ichigo mumbled and he pulled the covers over Toushirou who promptly rolled over onto his side and buried his face into Ichigo's neck.

"But . . ." Momo began

"Sleep first, talk later." Ichigo told them sternly as he pulled his tiny spouse closer and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Captain of the 8th division Shunsui Kyoraku's note

Why Zx14ninja would ask me to write this note when I'm not even in this story I will never know, but oh well. Thanks a bunch for the reviews and if you haven't please do so. Now that that's out of they way, anyone up for a drink? I would ask Rangiku but she's currently in shock from this chapter and Juushirou in the hospital again so that leaves you guys! How about it?

Author's note

Zx14ninja: No

Kyoraku: Huh? No what? I though it was a pretty good note myself.

Zx14ninja: You are not asking my readers if they want to go for a drink

Kyoraku: Why not?

Zx14ninja: Because I said so! Besides you drink too much anyways.

Kyoraku: Ah, you sound just like my sweet Nanao; perhaps I should call you my sweet Zx14ninja

Zx14ninja: Like hell you will! (smacks him)

Kyoraku: Oooow! That's cruel my sweet Zx14ninja!

Zx14ninja: (smacks him again) I told you not to call me that!

(Nanao walks in)

Kyoraku: (Turning to Nanao) Oh my sweet Nanao! My sweet Zx14ninja is being mean to me!

(Zx14ninja and Nanao look at each other)

Zx14ninja and Nanao: (both smack him at the same time and leave together)

Kyoraku: sheesh! I'm beginning to think that women are to much trouble (sits thinking for a few moments) Oh my sweet Juushirou! (gets up to go find his new interest)

Juushirou: (gulps) (squeaks) someone, help me!


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo opened his eyes to find his tiny spouse still fast asleep in his arms, not that Ichigo blamed him. Poor Toushirou, these past three days must have been pure hell for him.

"Ichigo!"

He looked up to see a very agitated Momo and Rangiku standing in the door way. With a sight he kissed Toushirou on the forehead before forcing himself out of the bed and staggered to where they were standing.

"Kitchen." He murmured

Once in the kitchen he sat down with a sigh.

"Toushirou and I are married."

This statement was met with a shocked silence

"H-how?" Rangiku choked while Momo gasped out a "When?"

"To answers Momo's question first about five years ago in June, as for how . . ." he sighed again.

"After you two up and left him Toushirou was in a pretty dark place, things just started piling up on poor Shirou's shoulders and he felt so alone that one day he finally snapped."

"What do you mean snapped?" Momo asked and a dark look came over Ichigo's eyes.

"I mean he tried to drown himself by walking out onto some dangerously thin ice, I'm telling you he tried to comment suicide Momo."

Neither Momo nor Rangiku anything they could say to that.

"I'm the one who stopped him, but even afterwards he was a complete mess and emotionally unstable for a least two years." Ichigo ran his hands through his hair as memories of just how bad it had been floated to the surface of his mind. It was because he was afraid to be away from Toushirou in that kind of mental state that had lead him to becoming a soul reaper captain.

"But it's not like he was completely alone when we left." Momo suddenly burst out angrily "Granny . . ."

"Is dead." Said a voice form the kitchen door. The others turned to see Toushirou standing there. The young captain walked over to stand next to Ichigo.

"Granny's dead Momo, she died a few weeks after you left."

Ichigo looked away, Toushirou didn't mention that he had buried his grandmother literally by hand; his fingers had been dripping in blood by the time he was done. A few days later was when he had attempted suicide.

Momo opened here mouth to say something but Toushirou cut her off saying "I know I should have contacted you or something but every time I though about you I just felt . . . lonely, so I stopped thing about it."

Momo swallowed and looked at her feet without speaking. An awkward silence came over the group, on one was sure what to say, the atmosphere was tense with pain and a little bit of anger. Finally Ichigo unable to bear the silence any longer coughed loudly causing the rest to jump at the sudden sound.

"So anyways, about ten years later Toushirou and I got married."

"Wait a second, if it was five years ago then wasn't that around the time you came to see us Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"Um, yeah, I was actually coming to invite you guys to the wedding, but uh, you, um, wouldn't listen to me." Ichigo mumbled the last part while busily studying his hand. Toushirou turned and buried his face into Ichigo's shoulder. He desperately wanted to go home, being here hurt and seeing Momo and Rangiku brought back memoirs of that very dark period in his life

Toushirou felt Ichigo wrap his arms around his slender waist, holding him close. Toushirou didn't know what he would do without Ichigo, without Ichigo's warmth and light he would have nothing to live for.

"Hey could you two give us a minute please." Ichigo asked and Toushirou heard the two women quietly leave the room.

"You okay Toushirou?"

Toushirou nodded his head into Ichigo shoulder but didn't speak.

"You don't seem okay, come on, talk to me."

For a few minutes Toushirou was silent and then he whispered.

"Being here, it makes me think about when they left and stuff."

Ichigo sighed softly and wrapped his other arm around Toushirou.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

The truth was that Ichigo had given Rangiku and Momo the PG rated version of just how bad off Toushirou had been back then. A memory flashed through Ichigo's mind.

* * *

"_Toushirou! Are you in there!?" Ichigo called as he knocked on the door to the small captain's room. Receiving no answer Ichigo frowned and slide the door open. The room was dark but in the far corner of the room he could make out the small huddled form of Toushirou. _

_As he approached the first thing he saw was the blood flowing from horizontal cuts running up and down both of the boy's arms._

"_Oh Toushirou," Ichigo breathed as he knelt in front of him. Ichigo looked into Toushirou's blank eyes._

"_Why are you doing this to yourself?!" Ichigo asked in a voice filled with anguish and frustration. _

"_It hurts, I wanted to make it stop hurting." came the numb reply. Ichigo struggled to keep himself from crying as he banged the smaller boy's arms, he hated seeing him in so much pain. Pulling Toushirou close, Ichigo promised himself that he would always be around so that Toushirou would never feel the need to do this again. _

_The next day he applied for captaincy of the ninth division. _

* * *

To this day Toushirou's perfect skin was marred by thin scars that ran along his arms. Ichigo slipped his hands up the black sleeves of Toushirou's shihakusho, feeling the bumps of the scars as he ran his hands up and down Toushirou's arms.

"I want to go home Ichigo."

"Yeah, so do I"

* * *

Captain of the 13th division Juushirou Ukitake's note

Hello readers, I am at the moment hiding from Shunsui, he seems to have decide that woman are too much trouble and that men are much better. Anyway please review, I hoping that if you do that Zx14ninja will decide to save me. And if you do review I'll give you some candy! See! Now you two reasons to review! Many thanks to all who already have.

Author's note

Zx14ninja: Um, Ukitake? Why are you hiding behind a very small bush?

Ukitake: SHHHHHHHH! I'm hiding!

Zx14ninja: From who?

Ukitake: You know who!

Zx14ninja: Ok, you've gone crazy and I have no idea what you're talking but either way, I think you need to find a better hiding spot.

Ukitake: No! He'll never find me here!

Zx14ninja: Right if you say so (leaves room)

Shunsui: Zx! Have you seen my sweet Juushirou!

Zx14ninja: Yeah, he's in there, behind the little plant, can't miss him.

Shunsui: Thank you! (Runs into the other room)

Zx14ninja: Hmm, I wonder if that was who Ukitake was hiding from . . . (hears the sound of screaming and Ukitake comes running past being chased by Shunsui)

Ukitake: AHHHHHHHH!

Shunsui: Come back my sweet Juushirou!

Zx14ninja: (watching them run around the room) I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning

P.s. I am also posting a short story called Cats and Wolves, it is also a IchiHitsu and I would really love to get some feedback on it

Much love,

Zx14ninja


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo sighed; his wounds were finally healed enough for him to go home. They had been forced to stay two more days after Toushirou had arrived and those days had been awkward to the extreme. He gave his thanks to Momo and Rangiku before walking outside to where Toushirou was waiting for him.

"Ready?" Toushirou asked, clearly anxious to be gone.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Once they where back in the Soul Society Ichigo was immediately taken to the fourth division so that they could double check all of wounds to make sure they were fully healed. Toushirou stumbled into his office to do the paperwork he had neglected only to find it neatly stacked and completed with a note form Renji saying he and the other captain's had divide up his and Ichigo's work.

A sigh of relief came form Toushirou's lips as he collapsed on the office couch. The last few days had added even more stress to his already strained nerves.

_I need a break_ he thought as he stared up at the ceiling _a vacation with just me and Ichigo, we haven't had one of those in a long time. _Toushirou laughed at himself suddenly as he realized there was a time when he wouldn't even consider taking a vacation, but now the thought came easily.

Rolling his shoulders Toushirou felt pain shoot through both his neck and his shoulders. Closing his eyes he massaged them, trying to rub away the pain only to find that the rest of him had decided to make its aches and pains known.

"Maybe you should have gone to the fourth division instead of me."

Opening his eyes Toushirou looked over to see Ichigo leaning against the office door frame.

"I'm not the one who got stabbed." He murmured in reply as Ichigo settled himself on the couch with Toushirou's head on his lap.

"Been a long week, huh?" Ichigo said as he gently massaged the smaller boy's forehead.

Toushirou sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Yes, it has been."

"And I have a feeling it's only going to get longer."

"You're probably right, but for the moment I just want to rest, we can deal with it in the morning."

Ichigo chuckled "I think I've had a bad influence on you." He said as he scoped the young captain up and carried him to their home.

"Massage first." Toushirou told him once they were inside, but Ichigo shook his head as he set Toushirou on his feet. "No, food first, then bath, I'll give you a massage then, alright?"

Toushirou frowned and opened his mouth to argue but Ichigo prevented him from doing so by swopping down and kissing him on the lips. As they broke apart Ichigo whispered

"Toushirou you haven't eaten a thing all week and all this worrying and stress has caused you to lose even more weight, you need to eat."

Toushirou's beautiful aqua eyes gazed into Ichigo's brown ones, seeing the concern there.

"Okay, I'll eat; you worry about me to much,"

As the smaller boy left to find Mai Ichigo couldn't help but to think of how thin Toushirou used to be. It used to be that if you didn't remind him to eat, he just wouldn't and then there were times when even if you did remind him Toushirou still would claim to not be hungry. Ichigo never wanted to see his tiny spouse that thin again, he never wanted to see him that lost again.

Toushirou poked his head around the door to the dinning room.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" he asked crossly; bring Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

The next few weeks passed without incident form Ulquiorra, but this did very little to ease the Soul Reapers, they knew he had to be planning something. Other than that life returned to normal for Ichigo and Toushirou, it was summer, so the ice wielder was grumpier than usually but that was very normal.

It was a hot summer day exactly one month after the attack and the sun was beginning to set. Toushirou was sitting in the shade under a tree watching Ichigo who was being chased back and forth by Kenpachi. Renji and Rukia where sitting next to him, Renji had his arm around Rukia's shoulder's and both were laughing at Ichigo.

The peaceful scene was disrupted by the arrival of two very unexpected and perhaps even unwelcome guest. Toushirou felt his heart stop as the sight of Momo and Rangiku standing in the clearing.

For a few moments they just stared at the two women standing in front of them. Toushirou was the first to find his voice.

"What are you two doing here?!?"

Momo suddenly ran forward and through her arms around him.

"We decided to come back to the Soul Society Shirou-Chan!" she told him excitedly.

Toushirou was rendered speechless at her words, he couldn't decided how he felt about this, on one hand he had missed them so much, but on the other hand he wasn't even sure how they fit into his life anymore, and he was angry with them for abandoning him.

"Isn't this great?" he heard Momo saying as she continued to hug him.

"Yeah, great." He muttered without any real feeling in his voice, wishing she would just let go. Finally she released him, but kept a tight hold on his hands, some how Toushirou felt like she was trapping him. The smile she was giving him seemed malicious; she had never been the same since Aizen.

Leaning forward Momo whispered "I'm here Shirou-Chan and I'm never, ever going to leave you again."

Her hands tighten around his with every word until her grip was actually painful. Suddenly Ichigo moved forward and broke her grip in Toushirou's hands.

"It's late, why don't we talk about this in the morning." Ichigo suggested as he wrapped his arms around Toushirou. He didn't like the look in Momo's eyes either, but saw something deeper, an insane possessiveness, borderline obsession, no it was obsession.

"But Ichigo it's still light out." Momo practically purred "I think Shirou-Chan and I deserve sometime to catch up don't you?"

"Ichigo's right!" Rangiku cut in before Ichigo could answer "it's been a long day! Why don't' we find out were we're staying." Rangiku pulled Momo away without another word but glanced over her shoulder, a worried look in her eyes as she led the other way.

Toushirou watched them go ad then buried his face into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo held him close; he had the feeling that Ulquiorra was the least of their problems at the moment.

* * *

Aizen's Note:

I fail to see the reason anyone would read this fanfiction, after all I'm not even in it. Seeing as how I will soon be the master of all I would think that that would be a requirement. Zx14ninja will have to be punished for her insolence, and I suppose you should review.

Author's note

Zx14ninja: Really Aizen? You're going to punish me?

Aizen: Why yes I am, disobedient children need to be punished.

Zx14ninja: (shakes head) if anyone needs to punished it you.

Aizen: Not likely! I am the master of all! I am the one who makes judgment on those who disobey me! Now grovel like a dog! Beg for mercy!

Zx14ninja: Yeah well guess what! According to this fanfiction you're dead! Dead with a capital D! So go sit in your grave or something! Quit bothering me!

Aizen: You brat! I'm going to make you wish you had never been (sound of Aizen getting hit over the head and falling to the ground)

Zx14ninja: (standing over Aizen with a brick in her hand) Aizen's dead someone get a shovel.


	7. Chapter 7

Sliding carefully and quietly from the bed Toushirou crept across the room pulling on his robe as he did so. He couldn't sleep, his mind was restless and he desperately need fresh air.

Climbing up onto the roof Toushirou pulled his knees to his chest and warped his arms around them. It was a full moon tonight and the stars where shinning brightly.

"Beautiful, isn't it."

Turning he saw Momo standing a few feet away. Toushirou nodded, feeling wary. He watched as she approached and sat down a little to close to him then he wanted her to.

"So tell me, Shirou-Chan, how did you and Ichigo het together?"

Startled Toushirou looked at her wide eyed.

"Come on, you can tell me." She leaned forward, now much to close for comfort. Toushirou leaned away form her praying she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing.

"It's because he was the next best choice right?" Momo pulled him into the kiss before he could react.

Down below Ichigo watched, anger and hurt rising in his chest. He turned and walked back into the house. Toushirou never came to back to bed.

_What have I done?!?!?!? _A very distraught Toushirou thought as he raced through the trees. _I betrayed Ichigo! I'm disgusting! _Taking a deep breath he stopped and sagged against a tree. There was a sour taste in his mouth and he felt sick. _Ok, everything is going to be ok, Ichigo doesn't have to know, and I can avoid Momo, yes that's what I'll do._

By the time he returned home the sun was rising and he couldn't help but to notice Ichigo seemed distance. The relationship that had easy as breathing for them felt strained by they secrets they kept from each other.

Toushirou avoided Momo like the plague. In the mean time Toushirou's and Rangiku's relationship quickly fell back into the old routine, it was like she had never left. Several days after their return Toushirou walked into the tenth division office to find Rangiku passed out on the couch, it was so reminiscent of life before the war that Toushirou almost laughed.

The return of Momo and Rangiku quickly became old news as the more pressing matter of Ulquiorra return became the topic of interest.

Ichigo had killed Ulquiorra, he was sure of it, but there was no denying that it was Ulquiorra that had attacked him. It was frustrated Ichigo to know that even fifteen years after Aizen death that he was still causing problems.

"Ichigo!"

The strawberry turned to see Toushirou running to catch up with him. There was a captains meeting soon and so they were both heading to the first division.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Toushirou asked as he entwined his hand with Ichigo's. Ichigo stiffened and pulled his hand away.

"I had work to do, alright. Quit nagging me." He snapped. Toushirou stopped, a looked of pain crossing his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he slowly walked to catch up with Ichigo. The tiny captain didn't say anything as the walked and Ichigo began to feel slightly guilty. But he dismissed it; after all it was Toushirou who was kissing other people, not him.

They took their places at the captain's meeting in silence. Ichigo refused to even acknowledge Toushirou's presence. The meeting was mercifully short since there was no new incident from Ulquiorra. Everyone had the feeling that his was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

Quick Author note before funniness:

Wow, this was a much shorter chapter then I thought it would be! Sorry about that! Next one will be longer, I hope.

Gin's note:

Yo! Hello readers! Pretty short chapter huh? But can't ya just feel the tension rising! Poor Shirou-Chan! (chuckls evily) Anyway I gotta go an save Aizen-sama, so review please and maybe it will make scary Zx not so scary. Bye-bye!

Author's note:

Zx14ninja: (busily burring Aizen)

Gin: Urm… Whatcha doing Zx?

Zx14ninja: (pauses) Oh nothing Gin, just burying Aizen, how about you?

Gin: Not much either, well, I got to go, see you later, (walks out of room, stops and then runs back in) did ya say you were burying Aizen-sama?

Zx14ninja: as a matter of fact I did say that Gin, why do you ask?

Gin: Well, it's just that, he's uh, twitch'in

Zx14ninja: Is he? (looks over at Aizen's body) hm, I guess your right!

Gin: See ya can't bury him cause he's still alive!

Zx14ninja: Hmm. That's true, only one thing to do then! (Hits Aizen over the head with her shovel)

Gin: That was not what I meant!

Zx14ninja: What? He's not twitching anymore, right?

Gin: Well I suppose not . . .

Zx14ninja: see problem solve!

Gin: But . . .

Zx14ninja: (hits Gin over the head with shovel) there, second problem solved! Oh wait now I have to bury both of them, (sight) oh well, I guess it can't be helped, but I think I might need a few more shovels.


	8. Chapter 8

The tiny tenth division captain stared blankly at a report he was supposed to be reading, his mink was miles away. He honestly didn't know how to fix things between him and Ichigo. Having tired anything he could think of Toushirou was running out of ideas and becoming increasingly desperate.

_He must have seen that damn kiss! _Toushirou thought angrily. _It's the only explanation for the way he's been acting! What am I going to do? _Closing his eyes Toushirou rested his head on his desk.

There came the sound of the office door sliding open. Looking up Toushirou saw Momo shutting the door behind her.

"You've been avoiding me." She said as she walked forward. Toushirou hastily stood, looking for an escape root.

"Yes, well, um" he broke off as she said her hands on his chest and pushed him up against the wall.

"Momo, stop! I don't want . . ."

"Of course you do" she murmured in a seductive voice.

"No I mmmh!" he was cut off when she suddenly kissed him. Panic went through him, he was afraid that he would hurt her is he pushed her away. Suddenly he felt his heart stop, Ichigo was standing in the door way. Before he could even make a move to stop him the strawberry turned and ran.

Toushirou shoved Momo away from him causing her to hit the desk, but he didn't care as he ran after Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Please wait!"

Toushirou managed to catch Ichigo's hand. They had stopped in front of the lake, where, ironically, so many years ago their relationship had begun.

"Back off Toushirou!" Ichigo shouted

"Please Ichigo! I know it looks bad but . . ."

"But what?!? It's not what it looks like?!? Yeah right! I saw you kissing her that night so don't you dare try to tell me 'it's not what it looks like'!" Ichigo snarled, literally shaking with rage.

"It's not! Ichigo go I love . . ."

Smack. Toushirou raised a trembling hand to his now red cheek as he stared wide eyed at Ichigo.

"Just shut up Toushirou! Don't you dare tell me you love me!"

"Ichigo . . ." Toushirou whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Ichigo ignored them as he ruthlessly continued.

"I'm through, it's over!" he screamed and with these words Ichigo took the wedding ring off his finger and through it into the lake. Toushirou felt his heart shatter as he watch the ring sink into the deep water. He didn't even notice that Ichigo had left as he went to his knees.

It was hours later and the sun had set before Toushirou finally managed to get to his feet and walk numbly home.

The house felt cold and unwelcoming as he walked inside, it reminded him of when granny died. He sent Mia and Ryou to their own homes. Then he took a bath and went to sit on the futon that they had shared, as he did he came across Ichigo's robe. Slowly he picked it up and sat down, Toushirou buried his face into the soft fabric, inhaling Ichigo's smell. Tears slowly began to gather and drip down onto the white robe.

Toushirou's world had shattered, utterly and completely, clutching the robe he curled up and cried.

* * *

Ichigo trembling with rage burst in on Rukia without a knock and started ranting angrily. Rukia watched him calmly

"Calm down Ichigo." She advised coolly.

"Calm down?!? How can I calm down when Toushirou cheated on me?!? He hollowed in anguish.

Rukia's eyes widen at his words "He what?!?"

"Cheated on me, haven't you been listening to me?!? He cheated on me with Momo!" Ichigo sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh Ichigo! I'm so so sorry!"

Rukia pulled Ichigo into a hug and he cried into her shoulder.

"That bastard! How could he do this to you!?" Rukia snarled, anger and hatred for the small captain rising.

Ichigo didn't respond, all he could do was cry, just as another small boy could only cry, utterly heartbroken.

* * *

Authors note: another short chapter, sorry, but this really was the best place to stop! I can't promise that next chapter woun't be just as short either. Bare with me

Tosen's note

Oh the injustice of it! In Aizen-sama's world this would never happen! This is why you must help bring Aizen-sama's dream to reality, for justice! Only on the path of Justice can we be saved, only then will we find salvation! Now review for the sake of Justice!

Authors note (still burying Aizen and Gin part 3!)

Zx14ninja: (still digging) Oh hey Justice guy!

Tosen: 'Justice guy'!?! I am insulted by that remark!

Zx14ninja: well its true isn't it? I mean all you do it go on and on about justice and stuff, hell, you could start a religion!

Tosen: Justice is not something you worship, it is something you must strive for . . .(continues on like that for a very long time)

Zx14ninja: Alright! Alright! I get the point! Damn, you're long winded!

Tosen: Then you should . . . Uh, what are you doing with Aizen-sama and Gin?

Zx14ninja: Extracting justice

Tosen: By doing what to them?

Zx14ninja: Buring them of course, they're dead!

Tosen: How dare you! The injustice of it (continues on for some time)

Zx14ninja: (hit Tosen over the head with the shovel) Ahh shut up! (looks down at him) Great now I have the injustice of burying you too (thinks for a few seconds) screw it! I'm throwing all them into a ditch!


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly Toushirou opened his eyes to find himself sleeping alone with his arms entangled in a large robe that could only belong to one baka. Blinking sleepily Toushirou struggled to wake himself up only to remember the reason why he was sleeping alone. Dully he stood, dressed and headed out to find Ichigo; perhaps he had calmed down enough to at least listen to him.

After a few minutes of searching Toushirou managed to locate Ichigo at Rukia's home, he knocked on the door to have it answered by Renji. Renji glared at the tiny captain causing Toushirou's heart to sink even more.

Swallowing, Toushirou gathered up his nerves and asked

"May I speak with Ichigo?"

Renji crossed his arms

"He doesn't wand to talk to you and neither do I."

"Please Renji! Just let me explain!" Toushirou cried desperately but Renji shook his head.

"I've already heard enough, why don't you go hang out with you're girlfriend, you're no longer welcome here." And with that Renji slid the door shut in his face. For a few seconds Toushirou just stood there in shock, it was over; the fifteen year long relationship was destroyed, along with his heart.

Slowly he turned and walked back to the tenth division office; whispers followed him where ever he went. Looks of disgust and even hatred were thrown at him from the soul reapers he passed, and yet none could even compare to how much he hated and was disgusted by himself.

Sitting down at his desk Toushirou numbly began working paperwork, it had lost all meaning to him, but it kept his hands busy, if only it could prevent him form thinking. He soon lost track of time and didn't even notice when Rangiku came in until the brush suddenly disappeared form his hands. Looking up he found Rangiku standing in front of his desk. Setting the brush down she walked around and pulled Toushirou into a hug.

He didn't respond, expect to lay his head on her shoulder and close his eyes, wishing that this would all turn out to be one horrible dream.

* * *

_Why? He was supposed to love me! Only me! _Momo thought angrily as she paced her room. _How dare he! Toushirou will have to be punished!_ An evil smile came across her face.

"What are you planning?"

Turning Momo saw Rangiku standing in the door way.

"Nothing" she snapped angered by the interruption.

Rangiku sighed "you can't do this to them Momo, it isn't right and it isn't fair."

"Hmp" crossing her arms Momo turned away form the other woman.

"He doesn't lover you, at least not in that way and you can't force him too."

Momo kept her back to Rangiku who sighed again

"If you want him to be happy you'll go find Ichigo and tell him the truth."

Still getting no response from the dark haired girl Rangiku shook her head and left, hoping the other would do the right thing.

Once she had left Momo began to pacing again, but this time she did have a plan, Rangiku had given her a wonderful idea. Leaving the room she set out in search of Ichigo.

Momo found the strawberry alone out in the 13th division court yard.

"Ichigo!"

Looking up Ichigo's eyes darkened at the sight of her.

"What do you want." He spat at her

"To tell you how sorry I am, but it really is for the best."

"What the hell do you mean for the best!" he shouted angrily

"You mean he didn't tell you?" she asked innocently.

"Tell. Me. WHAT?!?!"

"That we've been lovers for at least oh, I'd say five years now." She told him in that innocent voice. Ichigo just stared at her before leaving without a much as a word.

* * *

"You cheating bastard!" Ichigo screamed as he slammed his fist down onto Toushirou's desk, up setting an ink well and several stacks of paper. Toushirou, seizing his chance, stood.

"Ichigo, please, just hear me out . . ."

"No!" Ichigo chocked, tears beginning to fall "I've heard enough, did our marriage mean nothing to you?"

"It meant everything to me!"

"Yeah right! That's why you and Momo got together around the time we got married!" Ichigo shouted in his face.

Dumb stuck Toushirou gaped at him.

"W-what?"

"Momo told me about your guys little affair!"

"Momo told you . . ." Toushirou whispered faintly.

"I want the ring back." Ichigo snapped suddenly

"Ichigo it's not true I would never . . ."

"Give me the ring!"

Shaking Toushirou's hand went to the ring on his finger, covering it as if to try to hide it.

"Give it to me! You no longer deserve to wear it! No! You never deserved to wear it!"

It would have been less painful if Ichigo had just stabbed him.

"Why don't you believe me?! Why won't you listen to me?! I would never betray you damn it!"

Ichigo's eyes were devoid of emotion as he delivered the final blow.

"I'm not the one kissing other people."

Toushirou had lost and he knew it as he slipped the ring off his finger and laid it on the desk. Ichigo snatched it up and turned to leave.

"Ichigo, please."

Ichigo didn't even pause at the sound of his plea as he walked out the door and out of Toushirou's life.

* * *

Ulquiorra's note

I believe the author of this fanfic has forgotten me. As it is she wishes for me thank you for all of your reviews and to review more. Perhaps if you do so she will remember me.

Author's note

Zx14ninja: Oh Ulquiorra, I could never forget about you! After all you're one of the best bad guys in Bleach!

Ulquiorra: you think so? I always saw myself as little more than a side character.

Zx14ninja: Of course not! Otherwise I wouldn't have picked you to be my bad guy in this fanfic

Ulquiorra: who would you have picked?

Zx14ninja: A giant penguin

Ulquiorra: I see, very, um, frightening.

Zx14ninja: That's what I thought! But since the giant penguin said he was busy I figured you would have to do

Ulquiorra: I still have not been very prominent in this story

Zx14ninja: Don't worry, you'll make an appearance very soon (smiles evilly)

Ulquiorra: (gulp) Damn that giant penguin.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is it time yet? We grow impatient with waiting."

"Yes!" said another voice "let us attack them now!"

Soon the individual voices turned into a clamor of those all begging for the same thing, to attack.

"Be still" came the ever calm voice above the rabble, the piercing green eyes silenced them with ease.

"The time is nearly upon us, soon we will take our revenge on the soul society for the death of Lord Aizen."

The shout of agreement was defining. Once the noise had died down he spoke again holding up a small fragment of a gem.

"With this shard of the hogyoku we will travel to the Soul Society and destroy them."

Turning Ulquiorra held up the tiny shard and used it to create a portal directly to the Soul Society.

Panic ensued the moment the gate opened to reveal Ulquiorra accompanied by several thousand hollows. Cursing, Toushirou and the other captain ran to the first division courtyard and watched as the hollows streamed out.

_Damn! If we don't close that gate soon . . . ._

He was the first to act on that thought, leaping forward shouting

"Banki! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

As the ice incased his limbs and the wings and tail sprouted form his back he shot a stream of ice towards the portal, freezing it shut, but not before several hundred hollows and arrancars got through, including Ulquiorra. Suddenly his ice buckled under the strain of holding back the other thousands of hollows.

Toushirou turned his full attention on holding his ice in place, preventing the hollows from coming through. Around him the other soul reapers began fanning out to take out the hollows that had gotten through. Out of the corner of his eye Toushirou saw a flash of vibrant orange hair moving away from him, slicing through the hollows as he went.

Watching Ichigo spend away from him brought a stab of pain to his heart, normally Ichigo would have been watching his back, but today he was alone . . .

"I've got your back Captain!"

"Rangiku" he whispered and then nodded.

* * *

Ichigo sped through the hollows with one thought in mind, to kill Ulquiorra, nothing else mattered. The hollows that got in his way he made short work of, as he sliced through a particularly large menos he spotted his target waiting for him.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo screamed and their swords clashed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, so you did survive, not that I'm surprised."

Ulquiorra's voice was as calm as ever, further enraging Ichigo. They traded blows and then broke apart.

"Banki! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted before throwing himself back at his opponent recklessly. Sparks flew as their swords clashed again, suddenly Ichigo found himself flying through the air, thrown backwards by the force of Ulquiorra's blow.

He hit the ground hard and lay still for a few seconds before pulling himself up, taking deep uneven breaths.

"How disappointing, I expected better from the soul reaper who defeated Lord Aizen but so far you have been nothing but a disappointment."

"Shut up!" Ichigo snarled still taking deep breaths "I defeated you as well incase you forgot!"

"True, but as you can see you did not do a very good job of defeating me, you did not destroy all of me and so long as there is a small piece of me that exists I can regenerate myself." Ulquiorra told him

Ichigo's eyes widened "so that's how you survived!"

Ulquiorra nodded "Correct, I regenerated myself to find that you had killed Lord Aizen and I waited for 15 years to build up my strength so I could take vengeance for him, but you turned out to be a disappointment, you turned out to be nothing but trash."

Ichigo let out another yell of anger and lept forward, Ulquiorra didn't so much as blink as his rasied his hand, a cero forming there.

"you truly are nothing but trash."

He released the cero and Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, there was no were to go, no way to evade the blast.

* * *

Author's note

To my dearest readers

Sorry about the late update but last week I wasn't even sure there was going to be another update. This website keeps putting virus's on my computer and crashing it needless to say that happened last weekend and I was given an ultimatum by my parents; never go to Fanfiction again or buy myself a the mini laptop netbooks. Since I'm updating it's obvious what I chose but I would appreciate it if I could have a bit of advise on how (if its possible?)to prevent this from happening to my new computer or am I the only one with this problem? Thanks

Renji's Note

Now that Zx14ninja is back I guess that means that Ichigo and Toushriou are going to actual have to work out their problems. Any Zx14ninja wants to beg you to review, her goal it to get 100 reviews, either with this story or the next one she is writing so please review!

Renji: well that was a short chapter

Zx14ninja: Shut up! So I'm not very good with action scenes I'm working on it!

Renji: But still, you really do need to do something about it

Zx14ninja: What did I just say?

Renji: That you suck at action scenes

Zx14ninja: Well yes I did say that but I also said that I'm working on it!

Renji: Are you also working on the length of your chapters?

Zx14ninja: Yes, the next chapter will be longer, cross my heart, lightning strike me if I'm GAHHHHHHHHHHH!(is hit by lightning

Renji: and that children, is why you should never promise not to tell a lie, or at least not by inviting lightning to come and hit you if you do.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a flash of white in front of Ichigo just before the cero hit him, or should have hit him.

"Toushirou!"

The tiny captain having managed to permanently seal the opening where the hollows where trying to come through had seen the battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra and rushed to Ichigo's aid when he saw the strawberry having trouble. Toushirou's banki had long ago left him, leaving him exhausted, he only had time to use his body as a shield to save the one he loved.

Blood dripped down from his chest as his breathing hitched, becoming short, pain filled, gasps.

"What's this? You throw yourself in front of a cero to save him? What a stupid thing to do, you are also trash."

"I . . . won't . . . let you . . . hurt him."

Trembling violently Toushirou manged to raise his sword to face Ulquiorra.

"Ugh!" he cried out as the espadas hand pierced his already injured chest, creating a deep, bloody hole.

Toushirou crumpled to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"TOUSHIROU!"

Ichigo watched in horror as the small frame fell to the ground.

"Trash."

The strawberry looked up to Ulquiorra, Toushirou's blood on his hands, calm as ever.

"He was nothing but trash."

White hot rage sparked at Ulquiorra's words as Ichigo gazed down at Toushirou, lying bleeding and broken on the ground in front of him.

"You'll pay." he hissed, shaking with suppressed anger.

"I doubt it, after all you are also nothing but trash."

Ichigo's hand snapped to his face, forming the hollow's mask, over the years he had become much stronger in his hollowfication form. For the first time since this battle began Ichigo was thinking clearly, he flashed stepped, appearing behind Ulquiorra who had turned and raised a hand, blocking Ichigo's sword.

"Gesuga TENSHOU!"

The blast sent Ulquiorra flying, but he quickly recovered and flew back at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the espada once more and then came back but this time with a cero at point blank range.

This time it was Ulquiorra who fell to the earth. Ichigo reached up and removed his mask before landing lightly beside the fallen espada.

"You're the one who's trash Ulquiorra!"

He raised his hand again but this time the red light forming in his hand was not a cero but kido.

* * *

Flashback

"_Hey Toushirou?"_

_Toushirou looked up from the book he was reading as he lounged in Ichigo's arm_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you teach me kido?"_

_Setting the book down Toushirou rolled over in his arms and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck._

"_What is this sudden interest you have in kido?" Toushirou asked suspiciously._

_Ichigo laughed and hugged him tightly._

"_Truthfully __I just want to spend more time with you!"_

End flashback

* * *

"Haien!*"

The purple blast of spiritual energy hit it's mark and the flames that rose incinerated all of the espada to the point were there was nothing left. Ichigo wasted no more time once he was sure Ulquiorra was gone he ran to where Toushirou lay.

Gently he cradled the bleeding boy in his arms. Toushirou's skin was almost transperant from blood loss and he moaned weakly in Ichigo's arms. Slowly the tiny captain's eyes fluttered open and he smiled painfully when he saw that it was Ichigo who was holding him. A trembling blood covered hand reached up and Ichigo quickly grasped it in his own.

"Ichi . . . go."

"Shh, don't talk, save your strength." Ichigo murmured eyes filled with panic and concern as Toushirou coughed blood. The smaller male shook his head.

"I . . . need you . . . to . . . know. . . that I Ugh!" he broke off again with a pain filled gasp and more coughing.

"Toushirou, don't"

"That . . . I . . . love . . . you."

Toushirou felt his strength leave him as he spoke, he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to take him. Ichigo felt the small body go limp in his arms.

"Toushirou? Tohsirou! Wake up! Toushirou! Don't you dare die on me damn it!"

Ichigo called and called him but received no answer and the worst part was that the truth his heart had already know was becoming clear to him.

* * *

Brief note:

Well this chapter is a little longer. Oh and one of my reviewers has right fully pointed out Ichigo's sucky fighting in the last chapter, minus the fact that I really do suck at action scenes, I did do that on purpose to show more of Ichigo's emotional state. Even if he had become a better fighter to not let his emotions take over, I figured that having a major fight and thinking your husband is cheating on you still might cause him to not be thinking clearly, so that's why Ichigo wasn't doing to well :) thank you to all who reviewed and pleased continue to do so!

*Kido that Kaname used on Gimmjows arm when he cut it off.

Ganju Shiba's note;

Well that was depressing, what is crazy Zx thinking this time? Not only is her user name that of a slow motorcycle, at least compared to my Bonnie, but it looks like she killed off one of her main characters? I mean how stupid it that! Not that I care, after all I am Ganju Shiba, the self proclaimed biggest soul reaper hater in the world!

Author's note

Zx14ninja: GANJU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

Ganju: What did I do? I only spoke the truth.

Zx14ninja: first of all you are the biggest soul reaper hater in the world, in my story that's Ulquoirra, secondly, you don't know if I killed Toushirou, and third and most important HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT YOUR PIG IS FASTER THAN MY MOTORCYLE!

Ganju: Bonnie could beat you any time!

Zx14ninja: Oh yeah? Bring it on! I'll kick your ass!

Ganju: You wanna go? Then lets go, right here right now!

Zx14ninja: Fine then, first one to the finish line wins!

Ganju: Fine! But wait where's the finish line?

Zx14ninja: that's for me to know and you to find out, see ya! (takes off)

Ganju: Hey no fair! Now I am the biggest self proclaimed hater of Zx14ninja.


	12. Chapter 12

The 4th division was officially Ichigo's least favorite place to be in all of Soul Society. He was sitting outside the room where Unohana was currently operating on Toushirou. Ichigo buried his face into his hands for a second and then reached inside the folds of his soul reaper uniform. He pulled out a silver chain which hung around his neck and held the small ring that hung from it in his hand.

Toushirou's fingers are tiny was the only thing he could think as he looked at the child sized ring.

"Ichigo?"

"He didn't cheat on me did he." Ichigo stated as he looked up at Rangiku. Rangiku sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why don't we head over to my place Ichigo, I think we could both use a drink."

* * *

Once they were both settled in Rangiku's room in the 10th division with a cup of sake in front of them I Rangiku turned to Ichigo with a sigh.

"You probably already know this but Momo was Aizen's Lieutenant before he show his true nature to te rest of us."

Ichigo nodded "Yeah, Toushirou said that she admired and looked up to Aizen, said that she trusted him faithlessly."

"Exactly, she trusted him to the point that when he betrayed Soul Society I think something inside her broke, or died, she just couldn't except that Aizen was never as she thought he was."

Rangiku paused and took drink, trying to think of how to word what she had to say next. Ichigo waited somewhat impatiently for her to continue, finally she set down the bottle.

"Momo became more then just a little obsessed with Aizen and when you killed him fifteen years ago I think she went quite . . . well crazy. She started looking for someone to take Aizen place, only in a deeper way, in her life and the person she began to focus her attention on was the Captain.'

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in disgust as he spoke.

"So she fell in love with Toushirou."

"More like became obsessed with, I wouldn't call it love. Anyway when I noticed her unhealthy infatuation I decided it would be best if she left the Soul Society, that way she would be away from memories of Aizen, and most importantly, away for the Captain."

"So that the real reason you left, but if she was as obsessed as you say she was then how did you convince her to leave?"

The Leutient flicked her strawberry blond her over her shoulders and sighed again.

"It wasn't easy but the small part of her that still loved and cared about the captain as a brother knew that for the Captain to be happy she had to leave."

"What changed?" Ichigo asked even though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"We saved you Ichigo."

The strawberry covered his face with his hands while Rangiku contuied.

"I didn't expect for the Captain to come looking for you and when he found me and demanded to know where you where I wasn't going to tell him but he sounded so desperate that against my better judgment I told him the truth of where you where."

Ichigo felt sick at her words, this was all his fault, if had been paying more attention to his surroundings that day he probably wouldn't have been taken by surprise, and then Momo's obsession would have never resurfaced.

"After seeing the Captain again I could do nothing to stop her from returning to Soul Society." Finished Rangiku sadly

"So he never cheated, not once."

Rangiku shook her head. "likely what you saw was Momo trying to force herself on him, the Captain loves you."

A few tears trickled down Ichigo's face. "I am the biggest idiot in the world, Toushirou's never going to forgive me, that is if he survives" he choked on the last part and fought the urge to break down sobbing.

"He'll pull through, Captain's strong and has been through worse, as for him forgiving you, he's not one to hold a grudge, I'm sure you'll work it out." Rangiku told him optimistic.

The image of Toushirou bleeding in his arms rose unbidden into Ichigo's mind and he heard yet again the ice dragon's words. For a few moments there was silence between the two, lost in their own toughts but the silence was broken by a frantic knock on the door

"Ichigo! Rangiku!"

Rangiku opened the door to find Renji standing there out of breath.

"What's wrong Renji!" Ichgio asked growing cold with dread.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, he's gone missing."

* * *

Real Author's note:

Along with this chapter I am putting on a song fic called Angels on the Sideline. It's not and IchiHitus and it does have Momo in it but not as a lover, only as a sister, I would have put in Ichgio, but if you read it you'll see why I didn't, its sad and pretty dark, like everything I write Anyway thanks for reading and review on both this and Angels on the sideline if its not to much trouble

Kukaku Shiba's note:

Because my idiot brother and Zx are still running around like the idiot's they are its my job to thank all the readers and to ask if you would be so kind as to review. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go beat some since into those two idiots.

Author's note:

Zx14ninja: I win Gauju!

Gauju: You cheated!

Zx14ninja: Don't be a sore loser,

Gauju: How dare you call me a sore loser you cheating . . .

Zx14ninja: (sticks out her tough)

Gauju: (Tackles her)

(Cloud of dust with feet, hands popping out as the two fight)

Kukaku: Knock it off you two! (Hits them both over the head)

Gauju: But sister she . . .

Zx14ninja: Kukaku he . . .

Kukaku: (rasies her hand threatingly) Does it look like I care? Now shut up both of you!

Gauju and Zx14ninja at the same time: But

Kukaku: (glares at them)

a few hours later the two are found to be cleaning dishes at the Shiba house with enormous bumps on their heads. Kukaku was quite pleased with herself to have found to very willing helpers.


	13. Chapter 13

Toushirou stumbled through the trees trying to ignore the pain that each step cause, he had woken up about an hour ago and had manged since then to make it to the forest. Sneaking out of the fourth division had been easy, Unhonan had many other patients and truth be told Toushirou had often left the forth division when he wasn't supposed to.

As he staggered through two more trees he looked up and smiled, he had finally reached the lake. Hesitating only for a moment Toushirou hurriedly waded forward into the chilly water, he didn't know how long it would be before someone noticed he was missing. The small captain slid smoothing into the cold water, shivering as a chilly wind blew through his thin form.

Glancing down Toushirou noticed that the bandages around his chest and the white robe he wore had began to turn red. Ignoring this he sank beneath the blue water.

* * *

Ichigo stood panting in front of his and Toushirou's home.

_Damn it Shirou! Where are you?_

How Toushirou had manged to be awake and up and moving so soon after being operated on no one knew. At this point that didn't even matter, all that did matter was finding the small captain as soon as possible.

The cold wind wiped around Ichigo, reminding him that it was autumn and while normally Toushirou was unaffected by the cold because of his injures he was in danger of becoming sick.

_All the more reason why I have to find him and soon, now think! Where would he . . ._

Ichigo let out a strangled cry as the answer came to him.

* * *

Toushirou's head broke the surface of the lake, gasping he manged to reach the other side and drag himself to the shore.

Griped tightly in his hand was a ring, Ichigo's ring. Tightening his grip Toushriou struggled to his feet, shivering he made his way blindly to his final destination. The grave yard was empty as he staggered inside, he walked down the rows and rows of tombs stones before stopping in front of one, his grandmother's.

He stood there, feeling a greif for all that he had lost come bubbling up. What was he going to do now? Could he live without Ichigo? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"There you are Shirou chan."

Shivering more violently as the wind blew through him once more Toushriou turned slightly to see Momo standing a few feet away from him.

"Go away Momo" Toushirou murmured weakly and was about to turn back when she lunged forward, spun him around harshly. Her hands found his throat, a twisted, ugly smile came across her once sweet face that now held nothing but insanity as she began to put presser on his throat, choking him.

"I'm not going away Shirou chan" her smile widening as Toushirou pulled weakly at the hands around his neck.

"You see Shirou chan you and I belong together, but since you can't see that then I guess I will just have to kill you, but don't worry, I'll come right after you so you won't be alone."

Her grip continued to tightening as Toushirou's vision began to darken.

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes as he stood at the lake edge, he could feel the faint resude of Toushirou's presence here. Opening his eyes he let out a sigh of relief, Toushirou had been here, but was gone, he hadn't come here die but for something else and at the moment Ichgio was to relived to think what the something could be.

Moving quickly the strawberry flashed stepped over the lake, he had a hunch about where the small captain would go now.

When he reached the graveyard Ichigo froze, an angry frown forming on his face, he could sense Momo's spiritual pressure. Running past the tombstones Ichigo had the sickening feeling that if he didn't find Toushirou soon it would be to late.

The sight that greeted him as he reached Toushirou's grandmother's grave nearly froze him again in horror. Seeing Momo with her hands around his beloved's throat stopped Ichigo's heart. Not pausing to think Ichigo flashed stepped forward appearing behind the deranged girl in a second, he hit her hard in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious instantly.

Momo fell to the ground as would have Toushirou had Ichigo not caught him. Poor Toushirou was soaking wet, trembling from head to toe from cold, exhaustion and heart break. His breath came in short gasps and Ichigo realized that he was hyperventilating.

Slowly the strawberry sunk to the ground, bring Toushirou down with him. Cradling the small body in his arms against his chest Ichigo concentrated on keeping Toushirou warm and calming him down.

It wasn't long before Toushirou's breaths returned to normal and then he began to cry, burying his face into the black fabric of Ichigo's top. Ichigo's heart constricted as he listened to the heartbroken sobs of one very confused and hurt boy. The fact that the cause of most of that pain was himself made it that much worse.

* * *

Isshin's note

Now that my idiot son has finally come to his senses maybe things can get back to normal, or as normal as it gets in the soul society, which really is very normal. Oh well, daddy is proud of his two sons all the same! But what would make daddy even happier is if Zx's readers would please review! That would make daddy so (sniff) proud (sniff) that he would have to give Zx's readers a big hug!

Author's note

Zx14ninja: You are not going to give my readers a hug or attack them in anyway Isshin.

Isshin: But why not? Daddy must show his love to all his children!

Zx14ninja: No way goat beard, go find someone else to smother!

Isshin: (crys and runs over to Masaki's picture) Masaki! Daughter Zx14ninja is so mean to daddy!

Zx14ninja: You are freak (turns to leave and suddenly finds herself on the floor) Ouch! What the hell was that for?

Isshin: You turned your back on me giving daddy the chance to impalement his super sneak attack!

Zx14ninja: I take it back, you're not a freak, you're a dead freak, or you will be after I kill you!


	14. Chapter 14

Captain of the fourth division Unohana watched her particularly troubling patient with his more troublesome spouse from the hospital room door. Ichigo had carried the pale boy back to the fourth division and after making sure Toushirou was taken care of the strawberry had ordered that someone to as he said go get Momo and have her locked up somewhere.

Unohana was not at all happy with the condition of the tenth division captain. He had caught a sever chill both from the being outside in the cool weather and the dive into the lake, his wounds had reopened and then there were the livid hand shaped bruises around his slender neck.

Most interestingly was the ring clutched in Toushirou's hand, when Ichgio saw the ring he had paled and taken it with a shaking hand.

_I hope they work things out_ Unohana thought as she turned to check up on her other patients.

* * *

Ichigo gently stroked Toushirou's pale hand gently, glancing down at his own hand Ichigo's gaze rested upon the silver band on his ring finger. He knew why Toushirou had gone after the ring, it was because he had taken away Toushirou's own ring. _This is my fault_ the strawberry thought as he stared at the ring aimlessly, _if I hadn't been such a stupid ass, he wouldn't be here. _

"Ichigo?" the voice that called him was weak and tired sounding.

Ichigo looked up and saw the half closed teal orbs giving him a slightly confused look. Reaching up Ichigo gently stroked the silver locks of hair.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Like crap."

The strawberry laughed to softly at the prodigies frankness. "I bet, that's what happens when you leave the fourth division before you're supposed to."

"Hmp"

Ichigo laughed again at his reply but stopped when Toushirou suddenly tried sit up.

"Hey! Lie back down!" he cried as he hurriedly pushed Toushirou back down onto the pillows. Toushriou didn't have enough energy to resist him so he simply allowed Ichigo to do so.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I'm sorry I made you worry and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, but please believe me, I would never . . ."

"Stop"

Breaking off Toushirou looked up at Ichigo and then looked away, hiding his eyes.

"I suppose it's too late for that . . ."

"Toushirou just shut up!"

Tears slid down the young captain's face but he didn't speak again.

"Damn it!"

Suddenly Toushriou found himself cradled in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo gently tipped back his face and brushed tears away for Toushirou's brilliant teal eyes.

"I'm the one who should just shut up, everything I say just twist the knife deeper."

Toushirou didn't say anything, just rested his head on Ichigo's chest.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Toushirou , I'm the idiot who wouldn't listen."

The prodigy shook his head and looked back up at Ichigo.

"You're not the one who kissed Momo twice." The self revolution was plain in his voice, evidence of Toushirou's self loathing.

"Kissed or were kissed?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does."

Toushriou closed his eyes as a few more tears rolled down his face, after a few seconds he spoke.

"I didn't know what to do." He whispered

Ichigo sighed and kissed the top of Toushirou's head, murmuring

"None of us did baby, we all handled this situation wrong, I should have listened, Rangiku should have told us about Momo's obsession, and you should have told me about the first kiss, speaking of which, why didn't you?"

"I didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid of you would leave me."

Ichigo didn't say anything because at this point he didn't know how he would have reacted.

"Ichgio, what happened to Momo?"

A frown came across Ichigo's face again as he darkened with anger, the image of Momo choking the life out of his delicate spouse would haunt him for a very long time. Even now the buries on Toushriou's neck made him feel the need to find and kill the woman in a very painful way.

"Right now she's locked up tight in a cell at the first division, as to what will happen to her, I have no idea." The anger was clear in his voice as he spoke

"I see"

Ichigo looked down sharply at the boy in his arms, Toushirou had a pensive look on his face, but then his eyelids dropped and he snuggled closer to Ichgio as chills over took him. For a few minutes Toushirou fought the exhaustion threatening to over take him. Seeing this, Ichigo curled himself around the smaller figure in an effort to keep him warmer.

"Go to sleep, we can talk about this more later." Ichigo told him as he watched the boy fight the sleep he so desperately needed.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Toushirou whispered . Ichigo "looked down at him and smiled before making a show of making himself comfortable on the bed.

"I'll be here, I will always be here."

"promise?"

"I swear it on my soul, I love you and that never changed."

* * *

Author's note

To my dearest, most wonderful, most awesome reviewers, A Strawberry's dragon has now reached over 100 reviews and I cannot thank you guys enough for your guys support. There is one more chapter to go but don't worry, I have another IchiHitsu story that I will start posting immediately after this one, I will have more details about it when I update next week.

Captain Unohana's Note

I am happy to see that the boys are back together, after all I can't have my patients running off before I have cleared them. As it is I hope that Zx14ninja does not make this a habit for the characters in her fanfics, I might become very annoyed if it did.

Author's note

Zx14ninja: Captain Unohana annoyed with me? Quick! Someone hide me! (dives under a chair)

Unohana: (Walks into the room) Zx14ninja? Why are you hiding under a chair?

Zx14ninja: (doesn't realize who it is) Shhh! I'm hiding from Captain Unohana

Unohana: (Amused) I see, and you are doing this because . . .?

Zx14ninja: (still clueless) She annoyed with me! And Captain Unohana's scary when she annoyed!

Unohana: (kneels down in front of the chair) Oh? And why do you say that ?

Zx14ninja: (yelps, jumps up, hits head on bottom of the chair before scrambling out of the room)

Unohana: Well, that certainly was interesting, I wonder why she's so afraid of me . . . (shrugs and leaves the room)


	15. Chapter 15

The months following Ulquiorra's attack consisted of rebuilding and hunting down the hollows that had manged to escape. For the most part Toushriou, since he was injured, stayed in the fourth division to heal.

Ichigo on the other hand was not so luck and had to help with the rebuilding, particularly because he was the cause of most of the destruction. When he was not helping with the rebuilding process Ichigo was with Toushirou sorting out the misunderstanding and much to everyone's relief when the two where next seen together both were wearing their wedding rings.

The damage done to the friendships Toushriou had made were also repaired and things began to return to normal and hopeful would stay that way, at least for a while anyways.

All the knots were neatly tied except for one, no one was really sure what to do about Momo. She had tried to murder a captain again, but at the same time she was clearly mentally unbalanced. Finally Captain Unohana came up with a solution.

Momo would be taken to an isolated, yet secure, area located outside of the Seireitei, where she would stay until it was determined that she was fit to rejoin society. It was a hard decision to make but there turely was no other course of action they could take.

Toushriou watched from a distance the day she left, it had also been decided that he shouldn't see her again, at least not right now.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and he leaned back into Ichigo's embrace.

"You okay?"

The young captain sighed "Not really."

"She'll come back, I'm sure of it."

Closing his eyes Toushirou nodded and then murmured

"Yes, but the question is do I want her to?"

Ichigo spun his around and bent to look him in the eye and said in a soft but firm voice

"No matter what she is still your sister and I know you still love her."

Toushirou looked away but Ichigo gently nudged his face up with his fingers. Their eyes met again and Ichigo smiled gently.

"Hey, it's okay, I understand, you shouldn't have to pretend you don't love your own sister."

"Thank you" Toushirou whispered as he flung his arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo just held him close. Sure things wouldn't be easy and they would still have fights but in the end Ichigo knew they would always have each other.

The strawberry laughed softly to himself as he realized just how corny that statement was. Toushirou looked up at his spouse in bewilderment.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, love, just think about how cute you are."

Toushirou scowled and opened his mouth to protest but Ichigo cut him off bu capturing those lips with his own.

As they broke apart Ichigo took Toushirou's hand.

"Come on, lets go home."

Toushirou nodded and hand in hand they headed back to the Seireitei and home.

* * *

Authors note:

Well my dear readers this is the last chapter of A Strawberry's Dragon, thank you so much for your reviews and support, without you guys I probably wouldn't have finished this story. While A Strawberry's Dragon might be finished I do have another Fanfic that is even longer than this one, it's going to be called Attention to Detail (AD) and another IchiHitsu. AD is an AU set in the world of the living, like most of my fics, it is a bit dark and contains child abuse the summery is: Ichigo is a normal High school student at Karakura High, he has a girlfriend, pretty good grades, and of course friends, life's pretty good, so why can't he stop thinking about the silver haired new boy? And why does he seem so determined to push him away?

Hmm...I really need to work on my summaries, but oh well. I will begin to post AD next weekend, so look for it anytime between Friday and Sunday of next weekend

Ichigo's/Toushriou's note

Ichigo: Well I guess it's over now

Toushirou: Thank god

Zx14ninja: What do you mean 'thank god'?

Toushirou: Exactly what it sounded like I meant, I am very happy that is story is over!

Zx14ninja: ouch! Thats mean Shirou-chan!

Toushirou: (Turns around slowly) What did you just call me

Ichigo: (whisperes) psst. Zx I think you might think about running right about now.

Zx14ninja:(Gulps) I think you're right, um bye Ichigo see you later (takes off running with Toushirou right behind her.)

Ichigo: Uhhh, guys? Hmm, oh well I guess I'll just say the goodbyes myself, thanks again for reading A Strawberry's Dragon and we hope that you'll check out Attention to Detail! Now I gotta go save Zx so that there's an author to post it, bye! (runs off after Zx and Toushirou) No Toushirou don't freeze Zx!


End file.
